


Dreaming of Christmas on a Summer Night

by Januarium



Category: Glee
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 16:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Januarium/pseuds/Januarium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine wake up from some really weird dreams and call each other in the night. 5x08 reaction fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming of Christmas on a Summer Night

Kurt woke up with a start. He’d kicked off the covers in the warm early-summer night and it took him a second to come back to earth. Before he even thought about it he was reaching for his phone, but it started to ring as he was about to select the name.

“Blaine?”

“Oh god, were you asleep? Sorry. I had such a weird dream.”

“Oh wow me too, I just woke up I was going to call you. What happened in yours?”

“It was last Christmas but it was all weird. Mr. Schue was around for some reason, and Finn-“ he stopped suddenly.

“Hey, you can say his name. What about Finn?”

“Just that he wasn’t there, even though it was definitely last year. And we were doing this whole living Nativity thing, and I didn’t even get a chance to try out for Joseph, but the girls were all trying out to be Mary.”

“Oh wow, who got to be Mary? Was it Unique?”

Blaine sighed, “No, well, not quite. Kitty was being all bitchy like she used to be, but then she said something really deep to Marley. So we tricked her into playing Mary by casting Unique first, she sang while we delivered black baby Jesus. It was super sneaky.”

“That is so weird, what else happened?”

“That’s basically it. Something happened with a tree, and for some reason I keep getting the words ‘yule logs’ in my head. I didn’t even get a single Christmas solo!”

Kurt failed not to giggle, “Obviously a nightmare.”

Blaine laughed right back. “It wasn’t too bad, but I preferred the real one where I was with you. Even if it was sometimes awkward. What happened in yours?”

“Um…” Now that he was more awake Kurt thought perhaps he shouldn’t tell Blaine.

“Come on, tell me.”

“Okay, well, this is so weird, but it was last Christmas in my dream, too.”

“That  _is_  weird. Maybe I was right about that space-time rift.”

“I thought that was in the choir room? And turned out to be a dangerous gas leak?”

“Well, maybe, but what- wait, you aren’t getting out of telling me you dream that easily.”

Kurt sighed, “You caught me. Okay, well remember it was last Christmas, so we were broken up, okay?”

He could practically hear Blaine’s smirk, “So it was one of  _those_  dreams, huh?”

“It was - well. Sort of. Okay, so you and Dad didn’t come visit, but Santana did, right?”

“Wait, did you do something in your dream with  _Santana_? Wow.”

“Oh my god shut up, no.” Kurt stretched out on his back. “No, it’s just she was here, and we all worked as Christmas elves at the midtown mall.”

Blaine laughed, “Okay, I can’t decide if you would make the most adorable holiday elf, or the hottest. Probably both.”

“Oh god, the costumes were awful, I can’t believe my subconscious even came up with that. Anyway, our Santa was totally drunk-”

“That is such a cliche, drunk mall Santa.”

“I know! My brain is so passé. Anyway, we were struggling, but then there was this shirtless Santa…”

“A sexy shirtless Santa?”

Kurt sighed. “Yes, he was incredibly sexy. And I was single, and also eventually totally drunk, okay?”

Blaine laughed, “It was a dream, Kurt, you can have as many sexy shirtless guys in them as you want. Especially if you tell me about it after.”

Kurt smiled and curled onto his side. “You are so great. I don’t tell you that enough.”

“Of course I am, now tell me about sexy Santa.”

“Oh god, I can’t believe I’m going to tell you this. He came to the loft and we sang that Chipmunks Christmas song, you know, the “Me I want a hula hoop” one?”

“Yeah, Christmas Don’t Be Late. I love Alvin and the Chipmunks! Did you get to be Alvin?”

“You would know the actual name of the song. And yeah… I was Alvin.”

“What? What aren’t you telling me?”

Kurt sighed, “I was just, you know, flirting. During the song. About, you know, wanting a  _hula hoop_.”

Blaine was laughing now, and Kurt couldn’t help join in. “I cannot believe you sexed up Alvin.”

“Neither can I. Santana made dinner last night, I should ask what she put in it.”

“So… did you and Mr. Claus get up to anything else?”

“Oh my god, you’re totally into that idea, aren’t you?”

Blaine let out a low noise, “Just a bit. And I admit I might be imagining me as your Santa Claus, with you as my elf.”

Kurt was caught between laughter and kind of being into the idea. “We’ll come back to that thought. So me and Sexy Claus made out, and then… oh god.”

“Okay, seriously just tell me.”

“We were, I cannot believe I’m saying this, he asked me to roleplay as Rudolph, and I said no and it got weird and he tied me up and took all our stuff!”

“Oh my god, Kurt. That sucks. Did you not even get to have awesome dream sex?”

Kurt smiled, “You know what the important stuff is. And no, I didn’t. And he said I he liked kissing me because it feels like I have no teeth.”

“Aww, you’re an awesome kisser, you know that. I love your teeth. You definitely feel like you have teeth. But not too much! Dream Santa was clearly an asshole.”

He’d still been a bit tense from the whole dream, but at that Kurt finally relaxed. “You’re not so bad yourself… you know, maybe you should tell me more about your sexy Santa idea? It may be unseasonal, but I need you to help me get past my traumatic dream.”

“Oh really? Well, if you insist…”

"I do, but first I just want to tell you I’m glad you were here at real Christmas, too. Even if it was awkward and my Dad had just told me he had cancer."

He could hear a slight cut off laugh. “I’m glad. But that totally killed the mood.”

"Oh shut up, we can get it back. Just let me go get my calendar, as a, you know visual aid."


End file.
